<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Another Fine Universe You've Gotten Us Into by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156951">[podfic] Another Fine Universe You've Gotten Us Into</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universes, Coffee, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Quantum Mirror, Stargate SG-1 AU, originally posted in 2010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh, that pesky quantum mirror. Jack and Daniel step through the Stargate into a universe that is not their own, the day before they're supposed to go on a long-overdue vacation. Every time they try to get home they're led to a universe more unusual than the last. What's worse: the fact that they may not survive to get back home, or the fact that even if they do, they may not make their flight?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Another Fine Universe You've Gotten Us Into</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/983967">Another Fine Universe You've Gotten Us Into</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tafkar/pseuds/tafkar">tafkar</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645511">Another Fine Universe You've Gotten Us Into</a> by tafkar.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://cybel.livejournal.com/"><b>cybel</b></a></span></p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Fluff, Humor, Alternate Universes, Stargate SG-1 AU, Quantum Mirror, Coffee, originally posted in 2010</p><p><strong>Music:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UfcvO2t8Ntg">Round &amp; Round</a>, as performed by Selena Gomez &amp; The Scene</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:35:50</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(SG-1)%20_Another%20Fine%20Universe%20You've%20Gotten%20Us%20Into_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>